


Haunted Hearts

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: ghosts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has always been followed but he never expected it to be a ghost who gets to be human for one night just to be with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Hearts

Haunted Hearts  
(A Daryl one-shot)

 

Once again she was watching him, as she did every day and night. Not having to sleep or eat, no where to go but to drift where ever he was. She had watched him since he was a young boy, he spent many days and sometimes even nights in the woods all alone, not knowing that she was close by, watching over him.  
Laura had seen him at his worst and at his best, coming further into the woods where the old cemetery was, where his mother was buried. He had come to bring flowers occasionally and to speak to her. She felt guilty for over hearing some of the things he said but she was unable to tear herself away, she was connected to him.   
But he never saw her, no one did for she was just a ghost. A spirit. Someone who was unable to go forward and didnt want to let go. She remembered what seemed like forever ago she wondered these same woods, upset at her husband to be because she found him with another woman. So she fled into the woods to get away but she got lost deep in the thickness of the dark woods and that’s where she died..  
It replayed in her head over and over, haunting her. It was strange, a ghost being haunted by their past. Never to escape until the day she saw him. From then on she always stuck by him, she loved him. Now she watched him head back deep into the woods once again. She glided slowly behind him, getting too close would give him a chill and she didnt want to spook him.  
“Laura..” a very low voice said behind her.  
She turned slowly, looking up to see a bright light coming down, floating just above her. She gasped at the beautiful angelic woman who greeted her.  
“So long have you haunted these woods dear Laura, too long have you followed that boy. You can never be happy unless you let him go and move on, to find peace.”  
Laura knew she was crying even if she wasn’t actually able to cry, her soul cried out, “I cant, you already know why. I cant leave him. I wont do that.”  
The angel seemed to be getting brighter, forcing Laura to look away, “yes I know why, but you are incomplete, you need this so you can move on.”  
Laura looked away, the brightness of the angle hurting her eyes, “need what?”  
Suddenly she was glowing brightly, little spurts of light flashing all around her. She brought her hand up to look at it, normally translucent, she could see through herself but not anymore, her hand was becoming solid, the feeling washed up her arm and soon her entire body until she was kneeling on the forest floor. Able to feel the leaves under her legs, the wind through her hair. The coldness of the forest on her skin. She touched her cheek and cried, tears dripping down her face.  
“I’m alive?”   
The figure shook her head, I grant you this as a gift, you may spend one night as you were, in human form. Free to move as you wish.”  
“Oh thank you so much!” Laura cried.  
The angel held up her hand to stop her from saying anything further, “you may have this one night, all of my powers are yours. You can create things out of nothing, others will fall under your spell but only the strong of mind will remember you, however..this is only for one night. Then you must make a choice..”  
“What choice?”  
“You can come with me after tonight and find peace or you may stay here, in your old form..a ghost invisible to all others, never again to be seen or heard from, you will be alone forever. No changing your mind later on.”  
Laura cried out, happy to be human if only for a night but she didnt want to leave Daryl, she loved him. But she could no longer stand that he would never see her or hear her, or know that she watched over him. The choice was hard and she only had precious little time.  
“Don’t think now, go enjoy your night Laura. You will see me again when its time.” She glided up towards the sky until she was no longer seen.  
Laura had so much to think about, what she wanted to do. But it wasn’t a hard choice, she only cared for one person and he was close by. She stood up and followed him, not by sight or sound but by her heart, she could always find him that way. And she found him in the graveyard, as he always was.  
She looked at herself, tattered dirty clothes. She closed her eyes and thought of the most beautiful dress she could ever wear, a deep forest green color she knew he would love, making sure her hair was perfect. She opened her eyes and it was real, she smiled. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, to spend her last night here but where...  
There was an empty space through the trees, once again she imagined a rustic looking cabin but inside it was perfect, lust furniture, a glowing fire place, and a large tub for both of them. She opened her eyes and the cabin sat in front of her.. she was ready..now she just looked at him..  
*  
Daryl sat in front of his mothers grave, she had been dead a long time but he would come out here everyday to talk with her. Having no other family who cared for him he knew she did. But there was another reason he came into these woods, it happened when he was little. He saw her for a moment but knew he was crazy.   
It was a ghost, a beautiful ghost who watched over him. All he had been able to see was her bright green eyes and the rest of her was see through. He remembered thinking he was crazy but he knew they were real, she watched over him. He liked it, knowing someone was out there for him.  
He heard a noise behind him and spun around, seeing a cabin that had never been there before and he would know. Everyday he came here and this was new. He looked around but saw nothing so he approached the cabin slowly, up the steps to knock softly on the door. No one answered him, he turned again, feeling all the hair stand up on his neck and he was met with two green eyes.  
“It you.” He said softly, his eyes wide with wonder.  
She smiled and nodded at him, “Ive been watching you for a long time Daryl.”  
She knew his name...he thought looking all over her. He could see all of her, she was so beautiful he felt like he was in a daze. A little dizzy and his mind cloudy, she walked towards him. Her green dress blowing in the breeze, her blonde hair floating around her and those green eyes.  
“I know, Ive felt you since the beginning.” He said and walked forward with his hand out, she grabbed it and he gasped, feeling her warm solid hand on his.   
“I only have tonight Daryl, and I want to spend it with you.”   
He smiled, pulling her close to him to make sure she was real and she was, everywhere he touched was solid and warm. He rested his head against hers, “then lets not waste it..but you never told me your name.”  
“Laura.”  
*  
She couldn’t believe this was happening, her hand in his as he led them into the cabin. Everything inside was perfect, just how she wanted it to be. She followed him inside, not stopping until he did at the fire place.   
“How did this place get here?” he asked, lighting a fire.  
“I wanted this to be perfect for us so I made it.” She was entranced with the fire, putting her hands over it and finally feeling its warmth. It was unreal.  
“You okay?” he asked, touching her arm.  
Laura nodded, letting her hand slide from his up to his arm then his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under her fingertips. She had always loved his body, everything about him was perfect. She moved in front of him and pulled his leather jacket off his wide shoulders until it dropped to the floor with a heavy plop.  
“You are so beautiful Daryl.... Ive been dreaming of this for a long time.”  
He smiled, the one that could melt ice. “Then let me give you your dream.”  
She smiled as his hand came up to her cheek, rubbing along her skin while his head dipped lower to kiss her. Her body exploded with life in that kiss, his mouth was soft and perfect. She kissed him back, moulding her body against his.   
His other arm circled her waist, his hand rubbing the small of her back. Laura touched his chest, quickly unbuttoning the small buttons in the front until the pieces parted, leaving his chest open, smooth skin for her to touch. She broke the kiss and leaned forward to kiss his chest, hearing him sigh above her.  
She kissed down and over his nipples, sucking each one into her mouth and teasing them with her teeth until he groaned, his hand brushing through her hair he tugged a little and she kissed her way back up, pausing to suck at his neck.  
“I need you.” He moaned and let one strap slip off her shoulders, kissing her soft skin. Rubbing his face all over her neck until she writhed in his arms. Then doing the same to the other strap until the dress slipped down her body, leaving her naked in front of him, “god you are beautiful.”   
Laura smiled, her hands going to his pants. Quickly pushing them down off his hips and letting him step out of them. She groaned, he was beautiful but naked..she could hardly breathe. She looked down to find him hard and ready.  
“Lay down baby.” Daryl said and helped her lay on the rug right in front of the fire place, laying down by her side one of his legs pushed in between her legs, rubbing against her. He leaned down and kissed her once more, moaning at the feel of their naked bodies pressed together, the way her nipples hardened at his touch.  
“Daryl..” she moaned and rubbed herself against his leg, her nails scratching down his back and gripping his ass, “please I want you.”  
He nodded and moved between her legs, kissing down her neck and down to her nipples, sucking hard on the little peaks, teasing them with his teeth, going lower over her belly and hips, the face level with her core. He looked up to find her wide eyed and panting, her legs shaking by his head.  
“Need to taste you before we start.” He said simply and licked up her center, making her entire body buck under his touch. He smiled and did it again and again until her legs shook uncontrollably beside him, then he used his fingers to spread her open, letting his tongue swirl inside of her.  
“Oh yes...Daryl please...it feels too good.” She begged him, trying to pull him up to her.   
He grinned and came back up, kissing her as he grabbed himself and lined up with her dripping entrance and pushed in. All the air being pushed from his chest with how tight she was, “god..so tight baby.”  
She screamed and gripped his shoulders, holding on while he sliced through her virginity as easily as he could without knowing.  
He pulled back shocked, “wait, you’ve done this before right?”  
She shook her head, a tear sliding down her face, “no.”  
He kissed her, brushing the tears away. “I’m so sorry, you should have told me i would have been slower..”  
She captured his mouth with hers and kissed him to shut him up, working up hips back and forth to dull the pain, “don’t, just love me Daryl..no time for sorrys.”   
He nodded and braced himself on his arm, his other hand on her hip as he pulled out and pushed back in, groaning and dropping his head down to her neck, repeating it again and again, feeling her looses up and enjoy it, moaning his name, her nails scraping down his back.  
“Oh it feels so good Daryl....” she groaned and kissed over his neck, never before feeling more alive then she was right now with him.   
“Stay with me..” he said as he thrusted back inside her, their bodies moving perfectly together. Sweat dripped off his skin and landed on hers, it was perfect.  
“God Daryl I’m so close...cum with me..please!” she begged him, feeling him speed up, his body slamming hard into hers.   
“Oh fuck..right there... come with me baby..!” he moaned and came hard, filling her up and feeling her cuming with him, his body surged forward, capturing her lips until his body slowed and he moved to the side, taking her with him.  
“Wow that was..oh yes it was perfect.” Laura said and kissed his arm.  
Daryl chuckled, “yes it was perfect, you were. And I need it again and again and again.”  
She laughed and curled up close to his body, trying not to cry when thinking about when this needed to end.  
“Hey, don’t think about that now, just be with me.” He cupped her face and kissed her until she couldn’t breath.  
**  
The night had gone on as if they had years together, making love all over their little cabin of paradise. Now she watched him sleep, still naked and beautiful, his body and his heart so precious to her.  
But the first light of the day was coming soon and she had to leave forever, never able to see him or touch him again. She was nothing once more. Feeling his hands on her, smell him on her skin. And then she appeared as she said she would, smiling at Daryl.  
“Its time now.”  
Laura cried, not wanting to leave him. “I cant ,I wont go!” she screamed and backed away from the beautiful angel.  
She just smiled sadly, “you may stay but he will never see you again, its very rare that that happens and ive never seen it before, but if that is your choice then I must go.”   
And like that she was gone, leaving her alone with him. Her skin already becoming see through once more, her tears drying up. She was a ghost again, watching the cabin and her love dissolve before her eyes. Leaving Daryl beautiful and naked on the forest floor. She glided back to her resting place.  
Rocking back and forth when she heard a twig snap behind her and turned, still floating in mid air. It was him and he was smiling at her. She looked around but no one was there, he came right up to her and cupped her face. Her skin becoming solid only where he touched her.  
“Oh my god, you can feel me!”  
Daryl nodded, touching her arm. That also became solid, “you didnt think I could forget did you?”   
Laura launched herself into his arms and he held on, her whole body becoming real under his touch, “oh Daryl, I love you..I couldn’t leave.”  
He kissed her neck, I love you more..I would never leave and now you don’t have to.”  
Laura looked up into the sky and saw her..just a blur this time but she could hear her voice, “only the strong souls will be able to do this, he is one of them.” Then the voice was gone. Leaving her alone with him, forever.


End file.
